The overall objective of this study is to compare various methods of bone grafting in suitable atrophic edentulous mandibular ridges. The osseous repair and revascularization of various grafting technique will be studied by quantitative and qualitative methods in order to select an appropriate graft system. Adult cynomolgus monkeys will be used as the experimental animal model. Mandibular ridge augmentation procedures will be performed on edentulous monkeys. The fate of the bone grafts will be studied using clinical radiographic, microangiographic, and histologic techniques.